In general, in a remote control apparatus for operating electronic hardware, a display portion composed of a display panel and so forth and an operation portion composed of a plurality of operation buttons and so forth are provided. In recent years, in a toilet, electronic hardware such as a sanitary cleansing apparatus for cleansing a derriere or the like of a user has been provided, and drainage in a toilet bowl, opening and closing of a toilet lid, or the like has been electronically controlled. Therefore, a remote control apparatus for operating the electronic hardware has been placed on a wall or the like of a toilet room.
There is widely known such a remote control apparatus in which out of buttons for performing various settings and operations provided in the remote control main body, only the main buttons of high operation frequency are exposed and the other buttons are covered with a cover.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a technique in which in a remote control apparatus of sanitary cleansing apparatus attached to a toilet apparatus, a cover attached openably to a remote control main body is provided. And, in the front surface of the remote control main body, a display portion for displaying operation contents or the like and a plurality of operation buttons are provided, and on the cover, a plurality of openings are formed, the display portion and the main operation buttons are exposed from the openings when the cover is closed. Thereby, the main operation buttons and the display portion are visible in the closed state of the cover, and when the cover is opened, more specific settings or the like can be performed. In the operation buttons exposed from the opening portions, there are the buttons having a shape projecting from the surface of the cover.
Moreover, in Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a technique that in the ceiling of the remote control apparatus, three toilet-seat opening and closing switches are disposed contiguously to one another, and a cover covering the three switches is provided, and a projection is locally formed only at a position corresponding to one switch in the inner surface of the cover. In Patent Document 1, thereby, by pressing the cover in the closed state of the cover, the projection contacts the switch of the largest operation frequency, specifically, the switch for making only the toilet lid be in the opening state out of the above-described three toilet-seat opening and closing switches, and thereby, only the switch can be operated.    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-105832A    Patent Document 2: JP 06-093642A (1994)